


chai and flannel

by kunstvogel



Series: food and cheer and song [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Roy unexpectedly drops in on Jason's morning shift, promising hot drinks. Jason contemplates the tension between them.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: food and cheer and song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	chai and flannel

**Author's Note:**

> This story _totally_ isn't based off of a real life interaction I had with one of my coworkers the other day, by which I mean it is and it happened. He showed up in his pajamas and bought me a smoothie. He's also offered me crack. What a gem.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated where you might feel inclined to leave them.

Jason is just starting to rinse the grill vents in the back when there's a familiar knock on the door. He frowns, sure it can't be Roy this early—he's never worked mornings, much less first shift. But when he opens the door, that's exactly who he finds standing on the other side, hands tucked into his pockets against the early morning chill.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" Roy asks, throwing him a lazy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asks, opening the door and letting him inside. "You don't start until five."

Roy shrugs. "Thought I'd drop in and say hi, maybe buy you a coffee. Or tea, whatever."

"You're in your _pajamas,"_ Jason accuses, gesturing at Roy; he wears blue plaid flannel pants and a black band hoodie Jason knows he sleeps in, his copper hair swept back in a low, messy ponytail, a few flyaways framing his tired face. There are sleepless bruises under his eyes, like always, and Jason quickly quashes the burst of worry that tightens in his chest.

"Eh," Roy shrugs. He catches sight of Rose walking past in the kitchen and calls out to her with a grin.

"The fuck are you doing here?" she asks, joining their little congregation as she ties her apron. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Pretty much," Roy agrees, amiable. "You want a coffee?"

"Sure. Decaf Verona."

"Aww, you're so boring."

Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, sticking to the straight and narrow, and I should too," Roy smiles tightly. "I'm trying."

"Good." Rose nods. "I got shit to prep." She turns to leave, yelling over her shoulder as she goes, "Tell your boy to get a move on, grill's not gonna light itself. And he's gotta clean up your mess. You're literally the _worst_ at grill, Roy."

"I'm not his boy," Jason yells back, but his lips pull in a smile. "I guess I'll have a dirty chai latte. I'll pay you back later," he says to Roy.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Roy waves his hand dismissively. "My treat."

"Alright. Thanks." Jason hesitates a moment before reaching out, brushing a hand down Roy's arm. "Go home and get some sleep when you're done, though. You look like you need it."

"Yeah," Roy agrees, his voice pleasantly thick. "I will." He manages a crooked smile, patting Jason's hand. Jason marvels at the slide of time between them, thick like molasses, as both of them are caught up in the moment. He doesn't want to take his hand away from the soft fabric of Roy's hoodie, and Roy looks hesitant to move away as well, something wanting visible in his expression beneath the exhaustion.

"Right," Jason says, clearing his throat and stepping back, the moment shattering like glass on cement. "I've got work to do."

"Yeah." Roy's smile fades. "I'll get you your caffeinated leaf water," he says, and turns to leave. Jason's gaze lingers on the cut of his lean figure, swathed in soft pajamas, as he walks out the back door.

He stands there for a moment, wondering at the feeling in his chest, before Rose's loud complaints beckon him back into the kitchen.


End file.
